The prior art, for example EP 0 722 903 B1, has disclosed a method in which a lift cabin is displaced in the lift shaft along a code band, wherein the lift cabin comprises a detector and, when the detector comes across an image pattern applied to the code band, the detector compares the image pattern with a reference pattern and derives information for the controller from the identified pattern.